Santa's Helper
by Yami Alchemist
Summary: Abby convinced everyone to write letters to Santa. What's so special about Gibbs and Tony's that she decides to help Santa bring them a little happiness? GibbsxTony, slash, yaoi! Rated for mild kissing at the end.


My first NCIS story. When I first started reading NCIS fanfic, I wasn't too keen on this paring, but now I can't get enough. Rated for mild kissing at the end. Sorry peoples, there won't be a lemon to this one. I think it'd ruin the story. I apologize if it seems rushed. I was in a hurry to get it finished so I could post it by the end of the day.

Disclaimer: I do NOT own NCIS. If I did, I would change a few things, but not much. The show is awesome the way it is.

This is yaoi, boy love, boyxboy, slash, whatever else you want to call it. Don't like, don't read. Flames will be used to cook the ham for my dinner tonight.

Enjoy!

* * *

><p>Tony stared blankly at Goth looking forensic scientist in front of him. In her hand was a piece of paper that was almost blank except for the words "Dear Santa" written at the top. He glanced at the paper and then back up at her twice before finally asking, "I'm supposed to do what with that paper?"<p>

"Write Santa a letter asking for what you want this Christmas," Abby replied like it was the most obvious thing in the world as she shook the piece of paper gently.

"Abs, I don't think…" he started to say.

"Come on, Tony," Abby replied with a small pout, "Everyone else is doing it! Besides, Santa would want to know what you'd like."

"Santa doesn't…" he tried to reason with her.

"Yes, he does, Tony," she said adamantly, "Do it for me, please?"

Tony sighed deeply and snatched the piece of paper from her hand. He couldn't help the smile that appeared on his face when Abby clapped her hands and hopped up and down excitedly. She really was like a little sister to him. Which meant he would do whatever she wanted to make her happy. He looked down at the paper and frowned. He doubted Santa would be able to give him what he truly wanted this Christmas… but he didn't think it'd hurt to ask. Santa's letters usually ended up getting destroyed anyways… or so he thought, anyways. He looked back up at Abby when he realized she was still talking to him.

"I'll be collecting everyone's letters when you're done with it," she replied with a tiny glare at him, "That way I can make sure everyone sends one."

Tony fought away the guilty look that threatened to cross his face when she said that. It figures that she would see through his attempt to get out of writing the letter. It was a valid loophole! She said he had to write it. She never said he had to actually mail it out. Now he'd have to write something and give it to her. Maybe he should make up something just in case she read them…

"Don't even think of making up something, either," she said as she turned and bounced away.

Tony blinked before he called after her, "You've been hanging around Gibbs again, haven't you?"

"That a bad thing, DiNozzo?" a voice asked from behind him.

"No, Boss," Tony automatically replied as he sat up straighter.

"Didn't think so," Gibbs replied as he glanced down at the piece of paper and took a sip of his coffee, "Abby got to you too?"

"Yeah, she did. It's the look she gives. I swear, even the toughest man alive wouldn't be able to withstand her puppy dog eyes," Tony said with a sigh as he looked down at the piece of paper before his head shot back up, "Wait, too?"

Gibbs nodded as he smirked from behind his cup, "Yep."

"She really meant it when she said everyone," Tony mused. The famous DiNozzo smile crossed his face as he asked, "So… what are you going to ask Santa for, Boss?"

Gibbs' smirk merely widened as he walked away towards his desk. Tony pouted and sighed as he picked up his pen and began to contemplate what to write, "I don't even know what to ask for."

* * *

><p>Abby was practically bouncing as she walked up to the bullpen, a small black basket tucked safely in the crook of her arm. She really was excited to be collecting and mailing out everyone's letters. She just hoped Santa would bring everyone what they wanted. Especially her two favorite men. If anyone deserved to have their wishes granted, it was them. She bounced over to McGee's desk and held the basket out expectantly. McGee looked up at her and then opened up his desk drawer and pulled out a folded piece of paper. There was a little piece of tape on it holding it closed and he held it up as he studied her, "You're not going to read it, are you?"<p>

"Of course not, silly," Abby said as she slid a hand behind her back and crossed her fingers, "Only Santa will read it."

McGee looked sternly at her, to which she just smiled innocently, before dropping his letter into the basket. Abby smiled happily and raced around his desk and gave him a giant bear hug, "Thank you, Timmy."

"You're welcome, Abby," he replied with a soft smile.

Abby let go of him and bounded over Gibbs' desk. She stood there waiting expectantly for him to look up. He glanced up at her and folded his hands together, hiding a small smile as he did so. Abby pouted and held the basket out, "You promised."

The smile broke out on his face and he pulled out his own piece of folded paper and slid it into the basket, "Merry Christmas, Abs."

She bounced around the desk and plopped down into his lap as she hugged him tightly, "Happy Christmas, Gibbs."

Squeezing extra tight, she let go and practically danced over to Ziva's desk. Ziva pulled out a piece of tightly folded paper and held it out to Abby as she said, "I'll know if you look."

"I know," Abby said with a large smile. She reached over the desk and hugged Ziva quickly, not wanting to ruin the Christmas atmosphere by getting the ex-assassin mad at her. Turning to Tony's desk, she shyly walked over, a small smile on her face, "Tony…?"

"Yes, Abby, I wrote Santa a letter," he replied with a chuckle.

Abby quickly changed and practically jumped into his lap as she hugged him as tight as she could. He hugged her back until air started to become a problem and choked out, "Abs… air…"

"Oh, sorry!" she exclaimed as she released him and got off of his lap.

He gave her the patented DiNozzo smile and pulled his letter out, "Merry Christmas, Abs."

"Merry Christmas, Tony," she said softly as she took the letter and dropped it into the basket. Smiling widely, she turned and bounded away towards the elevator, intent on finding Ducky and Palmer and grabbing their letters as well.

Later that evening, she sat down on her couch and pulled the letters from the basket. Opening Timmy's and Ziva's, she grinned happily at the fact that she was able to get them what they wanted. Yes, she had tricked them into writing letters to Santa, but to be honest, she was going to mail them out. She just wanted to read them first. Ducky and Palmer both wanted to have a happy Christmas with those they cared about, including the team. Abby smiled softly and set their letters aside. She'd try to make their wishes come true, but she wasn't sure if everyone would be able to go. But that wouldn't deter her. She was Abby, after all. No one could say no to her. Nodding determinedly, she pulled out the next letter. She squirmed in her seat and got even more comfortable as she opened Gibbs' letter. Her eyes widened with every sentence and by the time she got to the end, her jaw had dropped. Quickly tossing the letter on the table, she reached for Tony's. After Gibbs' letter, she was overly eager to read Tony's. If Tony asked for what she thought he wanted…

Practically tearing the letter open, she quickly scanned the words and her jaw dropped. He had asked for what she had hoped he would ask for. This was perfect! Now she could make both of them happy! Grabbing her notepad, she quickly scribbled down a couple of notes and slid one note with Tony's letter into an envelope and the other note with Gibbs' letter into a different envelope. Scrambling into her jacket and boots, she called a cab and tore out of the house, eagerly waiting on the front steps.

"Wait right here," she told the cab driver as she got out. Quietly racing up the stairs to Tony's apartment, she smoothed the letter out and slid it under his door. Knowing Tony would notice it almost immediately, she hurried back down the stairs, trying to keep her boots quiet so he wouldn't hear her. She was almost to the outside door when she heard his apartment door open. Glancing upwards, she moved away from the stairs and waited. A moment passed until she heard his door open once again and close. Slipping out the door, she didn't hear the footsteps racing down the stairs towards her. She slipped into the cab and gave him Gibbs' address. The cab had just started to pull away when she saw the door open out of the corner of her eye and Tony coming out. Her eyes widened and she ducked down behind the seat and yelled at the driver, "Go! Go!"

The driver tore out of there like his car was on fire and Abby sighed gently as Tony stopped running after the cab and stood in the street. Now all she had to do was somehow deliver the other letter to Gibbs without him seeing. A little while later, the cab turned down the street towards Gibbs' house and she quickly told him to park on the corner and wait for her. Slipping out of the cab, she hurried up the street and onto the porch of Gibbs' house. The only light on was in the basement, so she immediately knew that that was where he was at. She sighed in relief and slipped the letter under the door before knocking loudly. Running away from the house, she raced back down to the cab and told him to go. They were just passing Gibbs' house when she saw the door open and a confused Gibbs holding the letter looking around. Sliding down into the seat with a relieved smile, she gazed out the window as the cab headed towards her home. Maybe now things would be better for her two favorite people.

* * *

><p>Gibbs looked down at the letter in his hand as he closed the door. He recognized the handwriting and was even more confused. He knew it was Abby that had dropped the envelope off, but why didn't she stick around? Turning on a light in the living room, he plopped down onto the couch and pulled out his knife. Cutting the end open, he pulled the letter out and the note dropped onto the floor. He picked it up and set it aside, since Abby had clearly written "read me last" on the outside of the note. Opening the letter he held it in front of his face before frowning and reaching for his glasses. He started to read the letter and frowned. Why would Abby be giving him Tony's letter to Santa? His frown quickly turned to disbelief then to shock.<p>

Dear Santa,

I'm not sure entirely why I'm writing this letter. It was all Abby's idea and it's not like you can really give me the thing I want most. The thing I want most… heh… isn't even a thing. It's a person. A person I've loved since the moment I met him. Ten years is a long time to love someone, but I do. I've tried everything to get over him, but nothing worked. It would be just my luck. Anthony "Womanizer" DiNozzo falling in love with a man. Santa, I don't know if you'll ever really get this, but if there's one thing I want for Christmas, it's Leroy Jethro Gibbs. I know you won't be able to give me him, Santa, but I thought I'd ask anyways.

Anthony DiNozzo.

Gibbs leaned against the back of the couch and slid his hand across his mouth. Tony was in love with him? He never would have thought… never would have guessed… Tony "New Woman Every Week" DiNozzo was in love with him! He glanced at the coffee table and remembered the note from Abby. Picking it up, he opened it and read it quickly. His face turned determined and he stood up, tossing his glasses on the table as he reached for his jacket and keys. He paused long enough to grab Tony's letter before sprinting out of the house and to his truck, only one destination in mind.

Tony stared puzzled at the letter in front of him. He recognized Abby's hand writing, and was confused why she ran away from him. He wouldn't have minded if she came up to visit. There wouldn't be a problem. Frowning, he gingerly grabbed the envelope and slit it open warily. It wasn't that he didn't trust Abby, it was just, the last time he opened an envelope, he ended up having the plague. When nothing happened, he pulled the letter out and dropped the note. Picking it up, he mirrored Gibbs' actions and set the note on the side table as he opened the letter. He made the mistake of taking a drink of his beer when he started reading the letter and almost choked.

Dear Santa,

It's been quite a while since I've written one of these. The last time I did, Kelly was still alive. It's funny, Santa. Kelly was adamant that we all write letters that year and send them to you. I don't know if they ever made it to you, but she was so happy and excited that year.

The ink on the letter wobbled a little here, almost as if Gibbs was trying to keep himself in check. Tony's shoulders softened at that and he kept reading, intrigued as to why Abby would give him Gibbs' letter to Santa.

Anyways, Santa, I'm writing this letter now because of another one of my daughters. Abby can be persistent when she wants to be. I don't think you'll be able to give me what I truly want, though. He's way too out of my reach. Yes, he. You read that right, Santa. The thing I want most this year is a person. I've loved him for as long as I can remember. The only problem is, he's never shown interest in anything that doesn't wear a skirt. Which is why I doubt that you'll be able to give him to me. But if there is any chance, Santa, the thing I want most is Anthony DiNozzo. Yes, Santa, I've fallen in love with my Senior Field Agent and one of my closest friends. If there's any way, Santa, that's who I want this year.

Jethro Gibbs.

Tony sank down into the couch in shock. The man he had fallen in love with loved him back. How could he have missed it? How could he have not noticed? It seems they both were a little too good at hiding their feelings. He ran a hand through his hair as he stared at the ceiling. His mind started to put two and two together and he knew that if he had Gibbs' letter than that must mean that Gibbs had his. Damn Abby! Her and her meddling! But he found himself not too upset by that. Maybe… maybe he had a chance with Gibbs then. A chance at finally having happiness. He was just about to reach for the little note Abby had left when a knock sounded at his door. Frowning, and ignoring the sudden on slot of butterflies in his stomach, he approached the door and paused. It could have been anyone, and it could have been Gibbs. What if it was…?

A more persistent knock on his door made him jump and he chuckled nervously to himself. Turning the door handle, he slowly opened the door to reveal Gibbs leaning against the door frame, a small smile playing on his lips. Tony swallowed and said nervously, "H-Hey Boss."

Great! Now he was stuttering! Cursing himself mentally, he swallowed hard again when Gibbs' smile grew and murmured quietly, "Tony. May I come in?"

"Uh… yeah, sure," Tony replied, thankfully not stuttering again, as he held the door opened and motioned Gibbs to come in, "What are you doing here?"

Gibbs didn't reply as he walked over to Tony's couch and sat down. Tilting his head and resting his temple against his fingers, he looked pointedly at Tony's hand still clutching his letter and said, "Looks like someone was meddling."

Tony looked down at his hand as he closed the door and laughed nervously, "Uh… yeah… I guess so."

Walking over to the couch, he plopped down and fingered the letter. Now that Gibbs knew, Tony didn't know what to do. The butterflies danced excitedly in his stomach and he could have sworn that Gibbs could hear his heart beat. The strangest thing was that he wasn't scared. He just felt excited and happy. He was so preoccupied with his thoughts, he didn't realize that Gibbs had moved until he felt fingers under his chin, directing his gaze away from the letter. Looking up into Gibbs' blue eyes, he swallowed and blushed at the tender caring look in them.

"Don't be scared," Gibbs said as his hand caressed Tony's cheek.

Tony gave a tiny smile and replied, "That's the funny thing. I'm not."

The smile that crossed Gibbs' face made the butterflies dance even more and Tony's eyes fluttered shut as soft lips captured his. He arched into the kiss and sighed happily. It wasn't passionate and heated, but it was entirely perfect. Soft, gentle, and sweet. Nothing like what he expected their first kiss to be like, but everything he thought Gibbs would be like. He fell happily back against the arm of the couch as Gibbs pushed him back gently, their bodies heating as the passion exploded between them. A note fluttered to the ground, curly hand writing showing to the world.

Only one thing left to do. Go get him. Merry Christmas!

* * *

><p>Don't forget to hit the little review button down there!<p>

Merry Christmas, Happy Hanukkah, Splendid Winter Solstice, Cosy Kwanza, Festive Festivus, Cool Yule, Lucky Litha (Southern Hemisphere) and whatever else you celebrate this holiday season!

Jaa!


End file.
